fairlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepover and Over/Transcript
Timmy Turner: (yelling) I wish for television and chips, dip and soda! * (Hovering nearby, Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands a few times and made everything appear). * (Poofing) * Wanda: We want the treehouse to be perfect when Chester and A.J. stay over to watch Crash Nebula Meets the Crimson Chin! * (Just then Chester and A.J. arrived at Timmy's treehouse) * A.J.: I'm totally pumped for the greatest sleepover ever! Check out my new high-tech Crash Nebula Slumber Suit! * Chester: Second in coolness to my new chin-powered Crimson Chin Slumber Suit! The Crimson Chin rules! * A.J.: Crash rules! The Chin stinks! * Chester: Take that back, you eggheaded creep! * A.J.: Why don't you take me? * (The two of them started to fight) * Timmy: (yelling) Guys, guys! Break it up! * A.J.: That's it! (points at Chester) I'm having a sleepover at MY house and YOU'RE not invited! * Chester: Well, so am I. * (They both climbed down from the treehouse. From the yard, they shouted up to Timmy.) * Both: And if you're not there, you're not my friend anymore! * Timmy: Aww, man! Now my two best friends are both having sleepovers! * (Timmy thought hard-and all of a sudden, he had an idea) * Timmy: You guys can just poof me back and forth between the sleepovers! That way everybody will be happy! * Wanda: Got it! * (Timmy wished he were at A.J.'s and-POOF!-he was standing outside A.J.'s house.) * A.J.: Ah, my good friend, not-Chester! I knew you'd come to my sleepover! * (Timmy looked around A.J.'s huge house.) * Timmy: Well sure, A.J., you're my best friend ever! * A.J.: Lobster quiche? * Timmy: Don't mind if I do. Hey, can I use the bathroom? * (Once inside the bathroom) * Timmy: I wish I were at Chester's! * (POOF! Timmy was now outside Chester's trailer) * Chester: Ah! My good buddy, Timmy! I just knew you'd come to MY sleepover. * Timmy: Sure, Chester, you're my best friend ever! * (Timmy took a look around) * Timmy: Dude, where's the TV? * Chester: This is the TV! * (Pointing to a table, He pulled a sheet off the table, revealing an old television with no reception. * Timmy: Uh, can I use the bathroom? * (Timmy wished himself back to A.J.'s where his friend was waiting.) * A.J.: Welcome to sleepover paradise. * (Leads the way to a tent in the backyard. Inside was a huge TV. Unfortunately, A.J.'s dad had blocked every channel except the Nature Geek channel.) * Timmy: Uh... bladder suddenly full. Be right back! * (He wished himself back to Chester's) * Chester: Hey, Timmy! Hurry up! I'm making my special dip-Tuna Smelt Surprise! * Chester's Dad: The surprise is that it tastes like cat food! * Timmy: A.J.'s house, please. (stepped back into Chester's bathroom.) * (When Timmy got back to A.J.'s house, the TV was still blocked.) * Wanda: Well, it's official. Both their sleepovers stink! * Timmy: If only there was a way to get Chester and A.J. to be friends again, we could all go back to my place for the sleepover! * (Just then the voice of the Nature Geek channel announcer drifted over.) * VO: Note how the smart antelope and the poor antelope forget their petty differences and band together to defend their pink-antlered best friend. * Timmy: Hey! Educational television has given me a weirdly specific idea! * All: To the Dimmsdale Dump! * (When Timmy got to the dump, he called A.J. on the phone.) * Timmy: A.J.! Help me! I'm at the old junkyard! I went back home to get my 'Chester Stinks' T-shirt, and now I'm trapped here by vicious junkyard dogs! Save me! * (Then he hung up and called Chester.) * Timmy: Chester! Help! I've been trapped at the old junkyard by vicious dogs and I need help! Save me! * Chester: Timmy! I'll be right there! * Timmy: Once Chester and A.J. are here, they'll forget their differences and protect me from two vicious junkyard dogs! Um, that would be you two? * Wanda: Oh, right! * (She and Cosmo transformed themselves into dogs. Just then Cosmo saw a cat and started to chase it. * Wanda: (sighs and took off after Cosmo) * (Chester and A.J. arrived, ready for action in their Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula costumes.) * Both: What are you doing here? Saving my best friend! * (As Timmy waited at the top of a trash heap he heard some dogs growling nearby.) * Timmy: Not yet, you guys! Although, I gotta say, you totally look vicious and dangerous- * (The dogs kept approaching, looking fierce. Timmy realized that they weren't his fairy godparents.) * Timmy: Okay, you are vicious and dangerous! Easy, doggies... Cosmo? Wanda? Somebody? HELP! * (All at once the dogs were pelted by gumballs.) * A.J.: (to Chester) Nice shot, old chum. (He had used his Crash Nebula high-powered space gumball shooter.) * A.J.: Get 'em, pal! * (Chester took aim with his Crimson Chin funfetti blaster.) * (Together the boys continued to use their superequipped costumes to battle the dogs-and they finally ran away!) * Timmy: You saved me! * Chester: We couldn't let you get eaten by dogs because of some stupid fight. * A.J.: It's too bad we missed the big show. * Timmy: Who cares? Did you guys see the way you two teamed up in the junkyard? That WAS the show! Crash and the Chin fighting side by side! * Wanda: (to Cosmo) Aww, Timmy, Chester and A.J. are friends again. * Cosmo: Woof! Category:Transcripts